Kingsman: A Favour
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: Instead of Harry Hart, it's Merlin waiting for Eggsy when he leaves the police station. Merlin has a few words to bestow upon Eggsy, as well as a warning; Harry Hart isn't a man to be trifled with. Villain!Harry Hart, AU.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

**Pairing: **Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Harry Hart (pre-slash)

**Warnings: **Mild language

**Disclaimer: **_Kingsman: The Secret Service _belongs to various people and studios. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

Eggsy hadn't held out much hope of getting off when the call had gone through to _customer complaints_. But here he was, walking free, a few cops side-eyeing him with glints in their eyes that spoke of future arrests. Eggsy ignored them, though kept the swagger in his step as he left the station. He'd just jumped down the first set of stairs when a thick Scottish accent said, 'Gary Unwin?'

Eggsy turned quickly. There was a bald guy standing against the wall, what looked like a tablet pressed to his chest, a pair of glasses on his face.

'Yeah?' Eggsy said.

The man nodded and stood straight before crossing the distance between them. 'Come with me, Mr Unwin.'

'S'cuse me?' Eggsy grunted. 'I ain't goin' nowhere with you, mate. Who are you?'

'The man who rescued you from eighteen months in prison,' the Scot said. Then, he sniffed. 'Well, one of them. Now come along.'

He started walking, apparently not waiting to see if Eggsy would follow, and Eggsy watched him go. He looked around for a beat before groaning and jogging after the bloke.

'What do ya mean, "one of 'em"?' Eggsy asked when he caught up to the guy. The Scot didn't answer, just opened the door of a cab and got in. Eggsy frowned before joining him, wondering if he was about to get his arse handed to him. Wouldn't be the first time something seemingly pleasant on the surface turned to shit. 'Well?' Eggsy demanded when he'd closed the door.

'I want you to listen to me very carefully, Mr Unwin,' the man said. He was staring at Eggsy, not bothering to start the cab and move anywhere. Eggsy stared back. 'The man who gave you the medal with the number on the back, do you remember him?'

'Yeah,' Eggsy said, 'I mean, vaguely. S'been a few years, yeah? Don't 'member his name.'

'Harry Hart,' the Scot told him.

'Oh, yeah,' Eggsy nodded. Now it was coming back to him; he still remembered what the bloke looked like; remembered his mum breaking down and crying as she spoke to the posh bloke in the glasses, the posh bloke who crouched before Eggsy and gave him the medal Eggsy had been wearing ever since. 'So... what, he came through, then?' Eggsy asked. ''Cause I'm here and not in holding, ain't I?'

'Harry isn't really in a position to walk into a police station and save you,' the Scot said rather dryly.

Eggsy frowned. 'Why not?' he asked. 'He dead?' For some reason he didn't like that idea... he'd been kind of hoping that he'd meet the guy- Harry Hart- again, maybe learn some stuff about his dad. His mum never liked talking about Lee Unwin, and when she did Dean blew his shit. Fucking tosser.

'No, not dead,' the Scot sighed. He leaned back, staring at Eggsy, then shook his head. 'I really shouldn't be telling you this,' he admitted, 'but I owe Harry quite a lot and he's called in two favours for this.'

Eggsy just stared at him.

'Harry used to work for a secret organisation; he was a spy,' the man told him.

Eggsy's eyebrows jumped. 'You taken' the piss?'

'No,' the man dead-panned. 'Your father worked with Harry but he was killed before he finished training. It... broke Harry, I guess you could say. A few more missions was all it took for Harry to disappear; drop off the grid.'

Eggsy was dumbfounded. He had no idea how to respond, or why this bloke was telling him all this.

'Harry's a good man,' the Scot said, 'well... mostly he's a good man. He has morals, at least. But according to the British government, and the organisation I _still _work for, Harry Hart is a terrorist and a criminal.'

'Shit,' Eggsy gaped. 'You serious?'

'Very,' the man said. 'I want you to listen very carefully, Eggsy,' he said and leaned forward. Eggsy had to fight the urge not to lean back, get away from the weird bloke and just run. 'Harry is going to contact you,' the Scot said. 'He's going to check up on you and he's going to offer you a job.'

'A job? Doin' what?'

'Anything; everything,' the man shrugged. 'I don't know and I don't want to know. My advice to you, Gary, is to think very, _very _carefully about it. If you refuse Harry will leave you alone. If you don't you will _never _escape the organisation Harry has built. And believe me, Harry has his fingers in every pie in the world. You'll be named a traitor to the crown and every country will be gunning for you like they are for Harry, myself included.'

'Why are you tellin' me all this?' Eggsy demanded.

'I owe Harry a great deal,' the man admitted, 'and you seem like an okay kid, Gary. A bit rough, but you have potential. Harry will see that and I don't want you agreeing to anything you can't back out of later.'

'What makes you so sure this Hart bloke will want anythin' to do with me?' Eggsy asked. 'I'm nobody, ain't I? Just a fuck up like you said.'

'Rough around the edges, Gary,' the man said, 'please don't put words into my mouth.' Eggsy rolled his eyes. 'Just remember what I said and think about it.'

'Yeah,' Eggsy said, 'yeah, a'right. Thanks, I s'pose.'

'It was nice meeting you, Mr Unwin,' the man said. He held his hand out and Eggsy couldn't _not _shake it, despite how bizarre this whole fucking day had turned out. After shaking the mystery bloke's hand he was directed out of the cab, and Eggsy slammed the door shut behind him. 'Harry will be in touch very soon,' the guy called from the cab, 'believe me.'

With that he started the car and pulled away, leaving Eggsy standing on the curb watching him.

'What the fuck?' he grunted to himself. Eggsy had had some weird fucking days in his time, especially after getting into it with the cops, or having a few too many pints. But that? That definitely took the shit.

'Crazy bastard,' Eggsy muttered. Shaking his head, he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and started walking. He figured Jamal or Ryan would take him in for a few days; Eggsy had no interest in going home and facing Dean just yet. Let the man cool down a bit; the beating wouldn't be as bad, then.

Eggsy crossed the road quickly and slipped between the crowds rushing to and fro. He bashed into a posh dude in a suit as he was heading for the tube, and tossed a quick, 'Sorry, mate!' over his shoulder.

The man, wearing glasses and carrying an umbrella, just smiled at Eggsy. 'No problem,' he said. Eggsy nodded and continued on his way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have become Hartwin trash, it is true. I just really, really needed to write a Hartwin drabble, and I love the idea of villain!Harry. Sorry if the drabble sucks, but I tried.

Also, I've labelled this as pre-slash because if I ever continue it it'll definitely end up as Hartwin.

Cheers,

IBegToDreamAndDiffer


	2. Chapter Two

Ryan's parents were a good sort, but even they drew the line at Eggsy camping out on their son's bedroom floor after an entire week. Dean's goons had been hanging around the estate, and Eggsy didn't want to bring any trouble on Ryan and his family. So he zipped his jacket up, jammed his snapback on, and thanked them for having him. Ryan's mum, Simone, told him to be good, and Ryan's dad, Rich, rolled his eyes. Eggsy couldn't help but huff; him staying out of trouble was a bit much to hope for.

Eggsy glanced every which way as he left the flat and made his way down to the street. He didn't recognise any of the blokes hanging around, though some of the kids were familiar. Eggsy just hoped that Dean's pack hadn't paid off any of the kids to spy on him.

Eggsy walked down the street with his hands stuffed into his pockets, head tilted down but eyes darting to the left and right. He still didn't want to go home, but he also didn't want to leave his mum and Daisy with Dean for too long. He'd rather take a beating then leave Michelle and Daisy with that fucker.

He was waiting for the light to turn red when he spotted him; some posh bloke sitting outside a café, his clothes a bit too fancy for the area. He was just asking to be robbed, really, with his perfectly styled hair, pristine suit, and expensive watch. Eggsy eyed him until the light changed and then jogged across the road.

He was gonna go on his way, maybe pick some food up before heading home, but... Eggsy groaned and turned around, heading back for the bloke. Sometimes Eggsy just couldn't help himself.

'A'right there?' he called as he approached the guy.

He was older up close, probably in his mid-forties. He had warm brown eyes lighter in colour than his hair, and Eggsy repressed a shiver when the guy turned to him, one eyebrow climbing behind his glasses.

'Yes,' the bloke said, 'quite.'

'Right,' Eggsy grunted. 'S'just...' he huffed and shrugged his shoulders. 'Don't get your type 'round here often.'

'My type?' the man questioned.

'Yeah, ya know... well-off,' Eggsy said. 'Some o' the guys 'round here don't like your type.'

The man seemed amused more than anything, and Eggsy offered him another shrug.

'Just sayin', bruv. Kinda lookin' for trouble, sittin' 'round here dressed like that.'

'I see,' the man hummed. 'Thank you for your concern.'

'No worries,' Eggsy said. The man made no move to get up and leave, instead sipping from the cardboard cup that was on the small, rickety table. Eggsy frowned as he looked the bloke over...

'Was that all?' the man asked. 'Or did you have more words of caution?'

'Nah, just... 'ave we met before?' Eggsy blurted, his eyebrows furrowing. The man turned his full attention to Eggsy, crossing his legs and smoothing both hands over his tailored trousers.

'I don't believe we have,' the man said. 'Do I look familiar?'

'Uh... yeah,' Eggsy said, 'kinda.' He couldn't place the bloke, but he was _sure _that he'd met him before. Where, Eggsy had no idea. It wasn't like the posh dude would hang around _The Black Prince_ or any of Dean's buddies.

The man smiled and Eggsy bit his lip. He was posh, yeah, but... kinda hot. _Real _hot. Eggsy wouldn't mind following the bloke back to whatever expensive hotel he was no doubt staying in. Or, if he was a local, following him to his fancy house that had more bedrooms than anyone could bloody well use.

'Perhaps I just have one of those faces,' the man mused, breaking Eggsy from his thoughts.

He blinked. 'What?'

The man chuckled and Eggsy shivered _again_. _Fuckin' hell, didn't realise I had such a thing for posh older blokes_, Eggsy thought. He knew he had a thing for _blokes_, but it wasn't something he advertised, especially living with Dean. He was already beaten enough, thanks.

'Perhaps I just have one of those faces,' the posh bloke repeated.

'Oh... uh, yeah, maybe,' Eggsy said. He hunched his shoulders and said, 'Well, uh... just thought I'd warn ya and... yeah. Keep an eye out, aye? Wouldn' wanna hear 'bout you gettin' knocked 'round on the telly.'

'I shall keep my eyes and ears open,' the man promised. 'Thank you for the concern.'

'No worries.'

The man stood suddenly and Eggsy didn't move back, not even when the bloke got all up in his personal space. Whatever cologne he was wearing was fucking _ace _and Eggsy tried to take a deep breath without being obvious.

'Perhaps next time we run into each other you'll remember who I am,' the bloke said, then offered his hand.

Eggsy frowned as he shook it. 'Yeah, uh... maybe?' He wasn't sure what'd just happened, but he didn't have time to stare and question the man any longer. With another smile the man tipped his head, grabbed his takeaway cup, and walked away, leaving Eggsy standing before the café like an idiot.

_First the Scot, now this bloke, _Eggsy thought as he watched the man walk. _At least this one has a nice arse_, he mused before turning and heading home.

{oOo}

Rottwheiler and his pups were hanging around Eggsy's estate, so he kept walking, head down, and went to _The Black Prince _instead. They'd find him eventually; wasn't like Eggsy could avoid them forever. But he at least wanted to down a few pints before Rotty or Dean sank their fists into him.

The pub was pretty empty this time of day, and the bartender eyed Eggsy carefully before pouring him a pint. Eggsy ignored him and went to sit at one of the booths. He wondered if the bartender was calling Rotty, him and his boys already on their way to _The Prince _to sort Eggsy out.

Eggsy snorted slightly and took a large swig of his beer. Sometimes he just wanted to buy something... a bat or a fucking gun, take those pricks out and teach them not to mess with Eggsy Unwin. But Eggsy had always thought himself better than that; he wouldn't stoop to their level, wouldn't go hunt them and Dean down for what they'd done. It was hard, though, especially when the cops pulled him in, when people on the street turned their noses up and spat the word "_chav_". Like what Eggsy wore made him lower then them or something. Eggsy didn't go around hurting people, now did he? He just nicked some stuff, went for some joy rides, partook in some illegal substances here and there. It wasn't like anyone expected better of him. He was a chav and lived in a crappy, run-down estate. This was what he was made to be, right?

The bell above the door went off but Eggsy didn't look up; just had another sip of his beer. He put the glass down and reached under his shirt, his fingers hooking around the chain he always wore. He pulled until the medal slipped from his shirt and into his hand. Eggsy tugged and the chain came loose, slid from around his neck, and when he looked down the medal was the same as it'd always been; bright, shiny, 'cause Eggsy took good care of it. It was the only thing, besides himself, that he had left of his old man.

Dean had tossed out all of Lee Unwin's old stuff when he'd shacked up with Michelle. Eggsy frowned and curled his firsts around the medal when he thought about Dean, about the day his mum had brought him home. Dean had been alright at first... but then, once he'd had Michelle under his control right good, he'd changed. The only thing Eggsy liked about that piss-head was Daisy; he wouldn't give his baby sister up for the world.

'May I sit?'

Eggsy looked up sharply, and his eyes widened when the posh bloke from the café sat in the booth opposite him. He had a pint of Guinness and sat it on the coaster, all prim and proper.

When the bloke looked up it was with a cheeky smile that did _all _sorts of things to Eggsy's lower half. Eggsy decided to play it cool and took a drag of his beer. Maybe the bloke was a cop or something, just waiting for Eggsy to fuck up. Or maybe that Scottish bloke had fucked up and Eggsy was about to get hauled back in. Would just be his luck.

'Have you remembered who I am yet?' the man asked.

'Wha'?' Eggsy blurted.

The man's smile widened.

'So we _do _know each other,' Eggsy frowned. 'You said we'd never met.'

'I wanted to see if you would remember,' the man replied. 'I do apologise, Gary.'

'I go by Eggsy,' Eggsy corrected.

'Of course,' the man hummed, 'forgive me. You told me that before.'

'I..._ what_?'

Instead of answering, the man leaned forward and took Eggsy's medal from his hand. Eggsy's gaze darted between it and the bloke, who rolled the medal around his fingers before brushing a thumb over the back where the phone number was engraved.

'I'm glad it worked,' the man said, 'I was worried Merlin would forget to keep an eye on the number.' He looked up at Eggsy, who just blinked. 'Still not recalling me?' the man asked, head tilted.

It was what had happened earlier that week that made Eggsy realise who he was sitting across from rather than his memory improving. What had that guy said?

"_Harry will be in touch very soon, believe me._"

'You Harry Hart?' Eggsy asked, going tense despite the fact that the bloke hadn't moved an inch. He remembered what that guy- Merlin?- had said about Mr Hart; had said he was _dangerous_.

Mr Hart was still looking between Eggsy and the medal he held, thumb smoothing over the back over and over again.

'I see that Merlin has been talking about me,' Mr Hart mused. 'What did he tell you?'

'That you was dangerous,' Eggsy said.

'I am,' Mr Hart agreed. He handed the medal back, and Eggsy took it carefully. 'Are you afraid of me, Eggsy?'

'Have I got a reason to be?' Eggsy asked.

'No,' Mr Hart smiled, 'you never _will _have a reason to be afraid of me, Eggsy.'

'Why's that?' Eggsy asked. ''Cause you got my dad killed?'

Mr Hart sighed and picked up his Guinness. Eggsy watched the older man's throat work as he took a healthy swig, Adam's apple bobbing rhythmically. Eggsy gulped and his eyes darted away when Mr Hart lowered the glass.

'I told you many years ago that I owed you a favour, Eggsy,' Hart said. 'But I believe that I owe you several. I was the one who brought your father into Kingsman, and it was my mistake that got him killed. Because of me you grew up without a father, and I believe that your life would have been very different if Lee hadn't been killed.'

Eggsy shifted uncomfortably. He didn't usually hear much about his dad and had always wanted to, but now that he was with the one man who could probably tell him a fair bit he wasn't sure what to say.

'S'not your fault,' he eventually went with. Mr Hart raised an eyebrow. 'You didn't force Dad to join... whatever you called it, did ya?' Hart shook his head. 'Then it was his choice,' Eggsy shrugged. 'He was a Marine, too, and coulda got killed in some war half the world away. He decided to be a Marine, just like he decided to join you. Doesn't mean it's your fault.'

'My mistake led directly to his death,' Hart said, like he was reminding Eggsy; like he _wanted _Eggsy to hate him.

'He made a choice,' Eggsy said, 'them's the breaks, bruv. Pretty sure he knew he could die, but he joined anyway. S'not your fault, just like s'not your fault Mum went and shacked up with a fuck nut like Dean.'

Mr Hart sighed slightly, either at Eggsy's words or just his language in general, Eggsy didn't know. The younger man just sipped his beer and kept his eyes on Hart, wondering what would happen now.

Apparently Mr Hart had decided to move on, because he said, 'I'd like to tell you some stories about your father, if you would be interested. On a later date.'

Eggsy swallowed around the lump in his throat. Actual stories about his dad that didn't end in tears or Dean ranting. 'Yeah,' he said, 'yeah, I'd like that.'

'Good,' Hart said, giving Eggsy a smile. 'Now, there's something else I'd like to discuss.'

'A job offer?' Eggsy interrupted. Hart raised his eyebrows and tilted his head... Eggsy shouldn't have found it as adorable as he did. He shifted again in the booth and tapped at the table. 'That Scottish bloke who got me outta the cop station mentioned it; said you'd be contacting me and offerin' a job.'

'I see,' Hart mused. 'Merlin is just the same as I remember him, then.'

'You mates, then?' Eggsy asked. ''Cause he made out that you were some terrorist or somethin' and he was a spy.'

'Merlin doesn't consider himself a spy,' Hart told him, 'he works the computers, the technology, the gadgets, those kinds of things.'

'What, like Q from _Skyfall_?' Eggsy asked.

Hart's lips twitched upward, like he was trying to fight back a smile and couldn't quite accomplish it. 'Yes, a bit like the Quartermaster,' he agreed.

'And you worked with 'im?' Eggsy asked. 'You and me dad?'

'_I_ did, certainly,' Hart nodded. 'Lee was a candidate; he was training to become a knight.'

'Knight?' Eggsy asked, frowning.

'A knight is what we call an agent of Kingsman,' Hart explained. 'Kingsman is the name of the secret organisation I worked for, and that Merlin currently works for. They're private, beyond the bureaucracy that controls MI6, MI5, and other government-run agencies. Merlin is his codename, mine was Galahad.'

'Was,' Eggsy echoed. He tapped at his beer and Hart waited, apparently prepared for Eggsy's question; 'Why'd yeh leave, then?'

Hart sighed and leaned back slightly, a bit of the fight going out of him, Eggsy thought. He took another few sips of beer, draining at least half of the glass before pushing it aside. 'Kingsman is privately run and funded, which means they can avoid the bullshit that comes with working within a government agency,' he said. 'But that also means that the head of Kingsman, codenamed Arthur, and the people who privately fund it, can pick and choose the missions the knights undertake, and how the agency is run.

'At first, Eggsy, Kingsman appears to be a gentleman's spy force,' Hart said. 'The knights are hard working, proper, and risk their lives to keep England and the rest of the world safe. But after Lee's death I began to notice a... poison, for lack of a better word, at the very heart of Kingsman's British division.' He ran his finger down the edge of his glass, and despite the darker, more serious turn the conversation had taken, Eggsy found his eyes tracking Hart's digit.

'Kingsman is no better than any terrorist cell or privately-funded security force out there,' Hart continued. Eggsy's eyes darted back to his face. Hart was staring at him. 'Arthur is nothing more than a puppet, taking the missions that suit the people who privately fund Kingsman,' he explained. 'The agents are used and abandoned when it suits Arthur's needs, and innocent people are often caught in the crossfire. People like Lee Unwin, who's widow and son received nothing for Lee's sacrifice.'

'Mum didn't want nothin',' Eggsy pointed out. He remembered Michelle ranting and raving between fits of sorrow; she hadn't wanted anything from Harry Hart.

'Even if she had wanted something,' Hart said, 'she wouldn't have received anything, Eggsy.'

Eggsy's frown deepened. 'But you said-'

'I offered her money that would have come out of my personal accounts,' Hart interrupted. 'Despite my issues with Kingsman, they do pay rather handsomely. I was prepared to part with a great deal of my money to keep you and your mother comfortable.' He sighed and looked Eggsy over. 'Now I wish that I had pushed harder.'

'What's that s'posed to mean?' Eggsy demanded.

Hart's lips twitched up. 'Absolutely nothing, Eggsy.'

'Yeah, right,' Eggsy grunted. He took a sip of his pint and Hart did the same. 'So that's it, is it?' Eggsy asked when he'd lowered his glass. 'Kingsman pissed you off and you... what, defected?'

'If you wish to phrase it that way,' Hart nodded. 'I was sick of being used and watching innocent people suffer. I was sick of being a tool for rich men to make themselves even richer.' This time he smiled properly. 'Some also say that Lee's death, and the few missions I took afterwards, made me insane.'

Eggsy snorted and had to reach up to rub his mouth and nose. Didn't wanna embarrass himself in front of a man like Harry Hart. 'A'right,' Eggsy said. 'Did yeh go insane, Mr Hart?'

'Please, call me Harry,' the older man said.

'A'right, Harry, then,' Eggsy said. Harry smiled at him. 'Did yeh go insane, Harry?'

'I don't like to think so,' Harry said. 'Although I now deal with many criminals around the world, trafficking drugs, weapons, information and many other things. So you tell me, Eggsy; am I insane?'

'Prob'bly,' Eggsy shrugged. His answer startled a laugh out of Harry- it was small, and quiet, but it was a laugh all the same. Eggsy grinned in response. He could get used to this.

'Merlin mentioned that I would offer you a job,' Harry said after a good two minutes of silence. Eggsy had finished his beer and Harry was on his last few mouthfuls, the dark liquid swirling around the bottom of the glass as he tilted it.

'Yeah,' Eggsy said. 'So, gonna offer me a job?'

Harry smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have a true problem with one-shots; they never stay as _one-shots_. Ah, well. So, I sort-of have an idea of where I want this story to go, but I most likely won't be updating that regularly 'cause I have a _lot _of WIPs. That being said, I'll try to work on this story when I can and update as soon as I finish a chapter.

Please note that the rating will most likely go up, and the warnings will be updated when necessary.

Thanks for the reviews!

Dreamer


End file.
